True
by comfortxfood
Summary: Based on Ryan Cabrera's new song, True. "Deep inside in the corner of my eye, I'm attached to you." Yami and Seto notice each. Will they overcome their fears through some chain of events and be together? Hmm... shonen ai.
1. Beginning: hidden feelings

**TRUE**.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh or anything else. (

I just got this random idea while I was listening to the radio. I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be an original story, or use it on Yugioh, or Cardcaptor Sakura. So, this is just a test. Please read and review. I'm sorry, but I just felt the need to put this down. I'm sorry if it's BAD. I'll probably fix this story in a year from now...

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move 'till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answers  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster.

Yami was feeling drowsy. His teacher was talking about algebra, but all he could hear was "blah blah blah". He brushed back his bangs with his slender fingers. This was so boring. He put his chin into his hands and looked up at the teacher with a bored expression. "I hardly doubt that I'm ever going to use this in the future," he thought. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Seto. Seto seemed like he was looking intently on the board, but Yami knew better. He knew that Seto god, he just LOVES to say that "sexy" name... _Seto_, was thinking about the company that he owns. (a/n. Lol. I'm cracking up here.) He smirked. He loved everything that this certain brown-haired, oceanic eyes did. He was so graceful, so good-looking. Yami had to avert his eyes back to the teacher because he was getting a little _too_... excited. -ahem- Yami sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the room. If only he knew. If only he knew how Yami felt about this guy. Yami couldn't takie it anymore, and tried to concentrate on the stupid algebra that was on the board.

Come to think of it, Seto wasn't really thinking about his company. He wasn't even thinking about the algebra on the board. He was thinking about Yami. His tri-colored hair was spiked up, as usual, but Seto loved it nonetheless. He was so slender, and looked so GOOD in the school uniforms, even if these stupid uniforms are stupid. He continued to pretend to look at the board, but in the corner of his eyes, he was staring at Yami. He wished that one day, he could tell this certain cute bishi. His eyes started to glaze over thinking of Yami.

Okay... I know, it's really bad. Please comment. I would really appreciate it if you wrote about random yugioh facts and give me ideas. I'm kinda dead here... ;;

Sorry.


	2. Stares

Okay. I know my first chapter was really short. I was just testing it out... you know, to get the sense of how the story would be like. This is my first fanfic about two...um... guys, so It's really awkward for me. If you guys can continue reading and giving me constructive criticism and tips, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

Oh, I'm making Yami and Yugi have two separate bodies. It makes life so much easier.

Um... so I guess I'll start... twitch

----------------------

After school, in front of Domino High, Yami met up with his aibou and his friends. Yami checked his watch and saw that he was late, since he was packing his books into his book bag at a very slow pace. He wanted to catch another glimpse of Seto before he left class. When he saw the group of people that he recognized, he ran up to meet them. When they heard his footsteps, the group turned to see who was coming up and their faces lit up. Yami saw Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou.

"Hey Yami!" They cried when Yami came closer.

"Hi!" He answered back. They stood there for a few minutes looking at each other with smiles on their faces until Yami broke that peaceful silence by asking "Uh, so are we suppose to be going somewhere?"

At first, the group looked at him with blank faces. After a few minutes, their minds came back from wherever it had went and they started to think about the question that Yami had just asked. Everyone looked at each other...

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Um... I think we were suppose to go to grab a bite to eat." Jonouchi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh right!" Anzu cried out. Yami looked at the group and sweatdropped. He never knew a denser group when it came to hanging out. They could never remember where they were suppose to go to. The crew headed towards Burger Town where Tea used to work in. When Yugi and Jonouchi brought that up, Anzu averted her eyes and blushed. They found a seat somewhere near a window and ordered some food. Obviously, most of the orders came from Jonouchi and Honda, who were ravenous.

The others just looked at the two and sweatdropped. They looked at the waiter in despair before the waiter leaved. It was quite obvious from the look of the waiter's face that he had never heard of so many orders coming from only two teenaged kids who didn't even look overweight. The waiter noticed Anzu and winked at her, in which Anzu smiled back, her eyes seeming to avert back to Yami every few seconds to see if he noticed the act at all. When she realized that he wasn't looking her way, she stopped and the waiter returned into the back to get the orders. While the group waited for their food to come, they started to converse. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda were in some inside joke and tried to tell Yami, but Yami seemed to look dazed. When Yugi noticed, he eyed his Yami warily, and asked him what was wrong.

When that question was asked, everyone stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Yami. When Yami suddenly felt 5 pairs of eyes staring intently at him, he turned his head away from the window he was currently looking out of, and looked confused.

"What?" Yami asked. Everyone practically fell.

"Yugi just asked you what was the matter," Ryou said.

Yami sent a reassuring smile to everyone. "Nothing's the matter. I was just lost in space."

Everyone looked a bit relieved, and at that moment, the food arrived. Jonouchi and Honda dug in, causing Anzu to yell at them about what pigs they were. Yugi bagan talking to Ryou about something related to Duel monsters while they ate their burgers and Yami bit into his fries thoughtfully.

The reason for Yami's strange behavior was because at that moment, when Yami sat my the window, he was thinking of Seto. During these past days, Yami couldn't clear his mind of Seto, and it was driving him nuts. So there he was, looking at his group of friends and looking out the window, with images of Seto in his head. Right at that moment when it seemed as if Yami was in a trance by the window was because of Seto, who had chosen to take a walk around the neighborhood. Yami was entranced by seto's image and was staring at him, but having those ten eyes staring at him distracted him from Seto Kaiba, the object of his affections.

Seto was taking a stroll afterschool to release himself of the stress of KaibaCorp. He had been working hard these past few days and he needed some free time to get unstressed. As he was letting his mind wander, those beautiful images of Yami started to appear. Seto began daydreaming of how beautiful that oh-so serious teenager and his beautiful, thin frame. He was having these little fantasies of Yami and him together when his sixth sense came in. He felt someone staring at him from somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint the place. Seto managed to break free from his imagination to observe his surroundings. He soon found out that he was near Burger World, when he was scanning to look for those pairs of eyes. In the corner of his eye, he saw the distinct tri-colored hair, and looked that way. Yami was now eating some fries and laughing with his friends, but Seto could've sworn that it was Yami's eyes that was staring at him just before. Seto stopped for a moment in from of the Burger World entrance, but decided not to walk in. It would look too suspicious to have a CEO walking into a fast-food restaurant. Seto wasn't sure why, but instincts told him that it was going to be awkward when Yami and his group saw him, so Seto decided to continue walking. "I'll think up of another way soon," Seto thought.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
  
You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

-------------------------

Um.. I'm going to stop here. The third chappie will come shortly. I already have an idea anyway. This chapter was kinda boring, if I do say so myself. Thanks for reviewing!_  
_


	3. A book and an idea

Yes. This story is VERY OOC. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, and I don't own paper cranes either. (

It was nighttime, after the group of friends had eaten in that restaurant. Yugi was fast asleep in his bed while Yami was sitting on the desk that was beside the bed. Yami was staring off into space, reflecting on his past in ancient Egypt, and reflecting on the events that happened here, in present time. As Yami browsed past numerous amounts of memories, many of them causing him to wince in pain or embarrassment, one of memories just kept getting back at him, so Yami decided to sit back and let the memory wash over him.

This memory was so vivid, that Yami could remember every detail, yet he didn't understand why. It was nothing but a duel...with Seto. There wasn't anything at risk in this game. It was just for fun, but then again, Seto was always trying to figure out a way to beat Yami at that game. Yami remembered the cards that were played, the way Seto moved, the way Seto's eyes showed so many different emotions, yet his face held one grave face. As Yami kept thinking about it, this was probably around the time when he started thinking about Seto a lot. When he finished the memory, he thought about it for a moment, and went on to another memory. This one caused Yami a lot of pain. It happened after the duel, and Yami was feeling very sad and depressed. He couldn't figure out why, but he just was, and remembered himself thinking about Seto always seeming to be around when Yami was in mental or physical pain, but in this memory, Seto was no where to be found. This was probably the time when Yami realized his feelings for Seto, but being so proud, even now, Yami has always studies Seto from afar.

"Enough of these memories," Yami declared to himself quietly. He turned to look at his aibou sleeping soundly. Then he turned off the lights and went into the bed next to Yugi's own bed.

The next morning, Yami and Yugi headed towards school with Anzu. Yugi and Anzu were engulfed in a discussion about some topic, but Yami wasn't paying attention. Instead, a book in the bookstore display they were passing by caught his attention... "**Sadako and the thousand paper cranes,**" it was called. Yami stared at the book on the window display, and then his eyes shifted towards Anzu and Yugi.

"Hey Yugi and Anzu, I'm going to catch up with you guys later, okay? I... have to go and do something." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami with his huge eyes. "Uh, sure, Yami. No problem," and they walked ahead. When Yami made sure that the two were well ahead and not paying any attention to him, he ran in the bookstore and a few seconds later, came out with a flat brown paper bag in his hands. Looking satisfied, Yami headed towards school.

Once in class, he walked towards his group of friends, who greeted him happily. Only Yugi noticed the brown paper bag that Yami was holding onto... well, Yugi _thought_ he was the only one, but Seto, who was sitting a couple of seats away, noticed it too. He was studying Yami and his group of friends at the corner of his eyes, pretending to be engrossed in an interesting book.

"Hey Yami, what's that book that you're holding?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami, who had been talking, stopped and looked at Yugi in surprise. After a few seconds, Yami looked down at his hands and realized that he was still holding on to the book that he had recently bought. Yami flustered a little and said something like "Oh nothing important. Just had to get something..." as he tried to put the book into his bag as fast as possible. He had held the bag upside down, and the book slipped out. Yami quickly picked it up, although still trying to look calm and reposed, but he wasn't quick enough. Yugi had seen what it was. Yugi looked at Yami for a long time. It wasn't like Yami to hide things from his aibou. Yugi knew something was up, but he didn't bother to say anything. Instead, he reverted his attention back to the conversation that the group was engrossed in. Seto had been looking the other way when all this had happened.

Jonouchi seemed to be talking about Duel Monsters game rather loudly. He also seemed to have mentioned Yami/Yugi as the king of Games rather loudly, because everyone was staring at them, even though they already knew the news. Seto, who was among those who were staring at them openly, got an idea in his head.

"That's it! I can ask him to duel me again! That way I can spend more time with Yami! It's the BEST excuse!!" Seto thought. He laughed evilly inside his head, praising excellent idea.


	4. Friends

… Well, you know the disclaimer… I don't have to say it, do I?

-----------------

It was after classes, and Seto couldn't hide it in any longer. He called after Yami, who was talking with his group of friends. Yami turned around, and Seto challenged him to a duel. Yami looked at Seto for a moment, and shook his head. He turned back to his friends and told them something. In a few minutes, Yami parted from the group and headed towards Seto.

"Alright, _Kaiba_. Let's duel."

After the "fun" duel (in which Yami won, of course), Yami looked at Seto for a minute and smirked.

"Thank you for that fun duel, Seto, but I will always beat you."

Seto's heart leapt at the sight of Yami's smirk, but he didn't show it. He managed to produce a growl as Yami turned around to walk away. Seto looked at Yami's retreating back. Without knowing what's gotten into him, Seto found his legs running closer towards Yami. He grabbed the pharaoh's arm, which caused Yami to turn around, looking surprised and curious.

"What is it?" Yami squeaked out, trying with all his might to make it sound normal and calm, since it was pretty hard, being so close to this guy that he obviously needed so much.

Seto opened his mouth to say something, perhaps about his feelings, but instead, dropped his hand and looked down at his feet. He mumbled something, but Yami couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, I couldn't hear what you said."

Seto mumbled something again, and although Yami strained his ears, he still couldn't make out what Seto had said.  
"What? Can you talk a little louder? And stop mumbling!" Yami replied, with a little bit more force… but not _too_ much force.

Seto looked up from the ground with annoyance, and articulated through gritted teeth. "I SAID I LIKE YOU, YOU IMBICILE. LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

Yami was taken aback, but quickly tried to regain his balance. Unfortunately, Seto's eyes were too quick. He had already noticed that Yami had looked surprised, and he took it as a good sign. Yami started to look like a bunch of emotions were running past him.

Yami opened his mouth to say something like "I like you too, Seto!" but then something hit him. It was too dangerous. Everything was dangerous. What if Kaiba meant it as friends or something else? Yami's hopes would be crushed, not to mention, very embarrassed. Yami smiled a warm smile and answered "I like you as a friend too, Kaiba."

"Call me Seto."

"Seto," Yami affirmed, and smiled again before turning away from Seto. He started walking away as fast as he could, but still trying to maintain his air of calmness around him.

Seto watched him walk away, stunned and speechless. "Could he be any more dense?!" Seto voiced his thoughts out loud after Yami was out of hearing distance.

As Yami walked away, he reflected on what had happened. "Strange behavior," he thought. He then reflected on his feelings on Seto. He wanted so much to tell him, but it was too dangerous. If Seto didn't like him back, he would be devastated. All his hopes would come tumbling down in front of him and there would be nothing left of Yami. He knew that if Seto really didn't return his feelings for him, he couldn't bear to think about what would happen to him.

After a few helpless moments to himself, Seto quickly got up from the floor and started to follow Yami. He noted that Yami wasn't walking towards anywhere intentionally, just wandering aimlessly over the town. When Yami was walking past what seemed like an alley, Seto ran up to Yami and pushed him into the alley. This happened to quickly; that it took a few seconds for Yami to realize what had happened. He looked around, and noted that he was in this dark alley, and Seto's arms were on both sides of Yami, cornering him. Yami looked at Seto with inquiring eyes and they both just stared at each other for a few minutes. After those minutes passed by, Seto didn't know what overcame him, but he leaned in and kissed Yami on the lips. It was a deep and blissful kiss that swept Yami off his feet, and when they broke apart, Yami had some trouble standing. "Thank god for this wall," Yami thought.

Yami looked at Seto with lust in his eyes, but snapped out of it. He couldn't get into this relationship with Seto. He was afraid of commitment, and he was afraid that this wasn't going to last long. Seto would leave him one day, and so when he knew what he had to do, he scrutinized Seto's grinning face. How his lips felt warm and soft, and all the beautiful features on his face. He just wanted to wrap his arms around the CEO and continue kissing him. His thoughts wanted to yell out to Seto that he loved him, but instead, he just looked at Seto and "I'm sorry, Seto. I just want us to be friends, is that okay?"

Seto stared at Yami. This couldn't be happening… but it was. Seto felt himself being sucked into a black vortex, all his thoughts crashing into him.

Yami's response had started to sink into the CEO's mind. His silly grin slowly faded as he stared at Yami with hurt. It pained Yami to see it, and he turned his head to one side so he wouldn't see it.

After a few minutes, Seto regained his composure and stood back.

"Y-yes, yes, friends…" Seto managed a smile and pretended like the kiss didn't happen. He held out his hand and shook Yami's hand, and then he started to walk away. Feelings of anguish, hurt, anger, and pain surrounding him.

"Friends…" They both thought sadly as they went their separate ways.

This is how they began to become friends. They each still loved each other on the inside, but that was hidden. The kiss was never spoken of ever again.


	5. Aftermath of Friends

Disclaimer:… You already know it.

Thank You to those who reviewed!! I love you all.

It was near nighttime when Yami opened the door to the game shop, where he found Yugi and his grandpa sitting on the couch watching some television. When they heard the door click shut, they turned around to see who it was. Both greeted Yami with a warm smile, and Yami tried his best to return the favor. Yugi, however, seemed to have noticed that Yami wasn't feeling too great. His look lingered on Yami for a while before averting his attention back to the television. He would ask Yami what was wrong later, up in their room.

"There's some food in the microwave, Yami" Grandpa said, still staring at the TV. "Where were you? You hardly come home this late."

Yami replied by saying that someone wanted to duel him and that he was tired. Grandpa didn't ask any further questions and left Yami to himself. The two of them heard Yami's footsteps walking upstairs and a door clicking behind him.

Up in his room that he shared with Yugi, Yami closed the door behind him ever so softly and locked it. He then slid down to the floor, leaning against the door. He laid his head on the door and sighed dejectedly. He didn't feel too good turning down his love, but he had no choice. Yami closed his eyes for a minute and tried to recreate the memory. The kiss was so sweet and soft. He remembered Seto's stupid grin… fading into something else. It pained Yami's heart as he tried to forget the memory. With a last sigh, he got up, unlocked the door, and headed towards the desk he shared with Yugi. He quietly opened the book he had recently bought, (you guys remember Sadako and the paper cranes, right?) and he started to read it. A few hours, he was tearing and closed the book. Today did not seem to be a very good day for Yami. He took out some paper and started folding origami… paper cranes, to be exact. Yami was so caught up in folding all these paper cranes that he didn't hear Yugi walk into the room.

Yugi looked around and found Yami at the desk. He seemed to be folding some origami and Yugi quietly backed out of the room, and tried to close the door. He could always ask what was wrong with Yami later. He would let Yami have some time to fold things now.

A few hours later, Yugi came back into the room. He saw Yami sitting at his bed, looking distant. Yugi walked up to Yami and Yami turned his gaze.

"Yami? Is there anything wrong?" Yami looked at Yugi with warm eyes and attempted to crack a smile.

"I'm fine, Yugi. What makes you think anything's wrong?" Yugi looked at Yami weirdly.

"I'm somehow connected to you, Yami. I know when you're feeling blue."

"I'm fine, Yugi. No worries." Yami replied and gave Yugi a genuine smile.

Yugi didn't seem to believe him, but he didn't push any more questions. "I think I know what the problem is… now lets see if I can make sure of it…" Yugi thought as he walked away, remember who Yami was last seen with after school.

At school the next day…

Yami was walking to school with Yugi and Anzu as usual. Everything was going pretty according to routine, except once they trio reached school. As they met up with the others, Yami heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Seto. Yami smiled.

"Hello Seto, my _friend_." Yami verbalized as Seto walked up to him.

"Yea… hello Yami." Seto responded. They walked together towards class. That's what friends do, right? Walk with each other and chat? YES… and so the two chatted. At first it was… awkward… but as days passed by, they got better. They lost their tension and actually acted like friends.

On one particular day when they were communicating, they overheard someone talk about his trip to somewhere. Seto thought for a while and came up with an idea.

"Hey Yami, we should hang out together out of school one day." Seto vocalized his thoughts.

Yami looked at him with clear crimson eyes and gave a small smile. "Yea, that would be… interesting."

After the next ten minutes, plans had been made for the upcoming weekend.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Where will these two go? What will happen? Hmm… Will the author get high?

Boring chapter… next one will be better!! Needed something to prepare the next chapter…Read and click the button below.


	6. Hanging out

This is the 6th chapter of **True**. Thank you for reviewing (especially psych and lil-riter). I really appreciate it!!

Everyone knows the Disclaimer, right?

------------------------------

The two had made plans for Sunday, the upcoming weekend. They would spend the whole day together hanging about. Just something that normal friends would do together, except that both of them wanted to be more than friends…

Too bad that one of them was afraid of commitment, and the other was too busy in his work as CEO of his company. Besides, after being rejected, he didn't think that the other had feelings for him.

On Saturday afternoon, Yami and Yugi were heading home by themselves. The rest of the group had other things to do that day. Yugi noticed that Yami's attitude was a bit different. He was more enthusiastic, smiling at nothing in particular every now and then.

"I wonder why he's so happy…" Yugi thought as he noticed Yami grinning at something in his head again. Yugi decided not to bring it up though, just in case Yami went into another one of his "depression" state again. He'd been in that kind of state for a while now, and it was nice to finally have the old Yami back… even if it might be temporary. Yugi just beamed up at Yami and they were soon engulfed in a friendly fight, each teasing the other unmercifully. By the time they reached the game shop, both their stomachs were constricting in pain from laughing so hard. Yugi plopped down onto the couch to find Yami joining him as Yami plunked into the couch seat beside him, sighing happily.

They were still sitting lazily on the couch when the phone rang. They looked at each other with a twinkle in their eye before they got up in unison, each racing to reach the phone first. Obviously, since Yami had longer legs, he reached the phone earlier and picked up the phone.

"Hullo?" Yami slurred into the phone.

"Hey Yami! Is Yugi there?" A kid-ish voice yelled, causing Yami to hold the phone a little farther away. When he was sure that the person on the other line stopped, he put the receiver back to his ear and gave a small smile.

"Hello Mokuba, and yes, he's right here," he said as he motioned Yugi towards him to give him the phone. Yami then handed the cordless back phone to Yugi and sat back down on the couch, closing his eyes and spaced off.

After a few minutes of talking, Yugi averted his gaze onto Yami, his eyes never leaving Yami's face. He seemed a bit surprised but then it disappeared. After some "yeahs" "uh huhs" and finally some "good byes", Yugi hung up the phone and sat down beside Yami.

"Are you going to hang out with Kaiba tomorrow?" Yugi inquired. Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Yes, I am." Yami paused for a second. "Sorry..."

Yugi cracked a smile. "That's okay. There isn't anything planned for tomorrow anyway. You're friends with Kaiba." Something clicked in Yugi's mind, and he was beginning to have a hunch as to why Yami was so happy all of a sudden.

The next day Sunday, Seto was waiting outside Domino High, waiting for someone. He kept checking his watch a few times and was turning his head around a lot, seeking anxiously. A thought formed in his head. 'What if he doesn't come?' Seto tried to ignore it and push in back into his mind, but it was too persistent. He continued to look around, and suddenly, all thoughts dissipated. He smiled in relief as he saw a certain spiky-hair dude running towards him.

Yami ran up to Seto, panting. "I'm… so… sorry………. I over- gasp for air…. slept… Yugi wheeze turned off… alarm clock." After a few minutes of choking on air, Yami regained his composure. When he looked at Seto with questioning eyes, Seto just gave a reassuring smile and brushed off the inconvenience with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay. As long as you're here, right?"

Yami looked away, feeling his face heat up. "So, where should we go to first?" He asked awkwardly.

Seto looked around and answered with an "I don't know…" Yami looked around also. He suggested the museum; since it was the first thing he spotted. With nowhere else to go, they headed towards the museum together. Inside, they looked at exhibits of many different cultures and time periods. They walked along the halls, talking of this and that. Sometimes chuckling at absurd artifacts, and whispering remarks to each other that made them burst out laughing. After some time, they reached a British/American ward filled with many different types of clocks. Grandfather clocks, those types were things came popping out clocks, and some other old fashion clocks. Seto and Yami looked at each other with weird expressions on their faces as they progressed through the halls. Yami looked at the clocks with curiously and spoke to Seto.

"Do you think these clocks are working?" Yami asked. Seto compared his watch to the numerous clocks in the exhibit.

"Yes, they're working." Seto replied. Yami then asked what time it was, and Seto glanced at his watch again, stating that it was about 2 o'clock. Yami held in his breath and looked at the clocks. In unison, all the clocks started chiming and making noises that indicated that an hour had passed. The noise was loud and obnoxious, and the two teenagers covered their ears with their hands and made a run out of the clock exhibit. Once they were clear of the clocks, they stopped.

"Blasted clocks," Seto muttered under his breath and the two looked around to see where they ended up in. It seemed to be a painting exhibit. It was full of oil paintings on huge canvas. They continued their stroll along the halls, admiring the paintings hung on the wall. A certain picture captured Seto's attention and he headed towards it. After a few minutes, he felt Yami's presence next to him.

"Look." Seto breathed. Yami looked. "Isn't it beautiful?" Yami nodded. After some moments of admiring, Seto turned abruptly to face Yami. He seemed to be grinning and an excited twinkle was in his eyes. Yami was both surprised and confused.

"Yami! Have you ever gone hiking?" Seto asked excitedly. Yami slowly shook his head no. At this, Seto's grin seemed to grow bigger, if that was even possible.

"Me neither. Let's go now!" Seto made a grab for Yami's wrist as they ran out of the museum, footsteps echoing on the marble floor.

Yami and Seto were facing a mountain. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It was like the shape of a HUGE LARGE rock, with small crevices to climb up. It took the two a while to get here but they used means of transportation of course. They exchanged smug glances at each other. Then they began climbing it. When they finally reached to the top, it was about midday. They sat down and drank some water that they had bought before they climbed the mountain. It was in a backpack that they each carried. The time was about 6 to 7 p.m. and the sun was about to set. They sat beside each other and regarded the sunset in awe. The horizon was tinted pink and orange and met with the sparkling blue ocean that the mountain faced towards. It seemed like a beautiful painting that caught their breath away.

Seto stared intently on the array of pastel pinkish colors as he whispered to Yami. "I've always wanted to see a sunset as perfect as this."

Yami whispered back. "Was that your only desire?"

"Obviously no." Came the reply. Seto wanted Yami! "What are your desires?" He was curious.

Yami's head screamed out 'YOU!' but instead, he just turned his head to face Seto's and smirked. "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you, and you wouldn't want that, no?"

They returned their gaze back to the setting sun. It was a picture perfect moment.

------------------------------------------

Wheee! I'm done! PLEASE read and review. I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews (which is a lot to me). Do you like it?


	7. ASK

We all know the disclaimer. Let's just start the story.  
-------------------------------

It was near nighttime before Yami arrived home. Yugi looked from the window in the living room, looking for signs of a spiky-hair dude. When Yami did open the door to the game shop and enter the living room, Yami was all smiles. Upon seeing this, Yugi couldn't help but look at Yami in amusement, although he hid it well. He bounded to Yami from the window to greet the pharaoh. Dazed Crimson eyes met violet ones in happiness before it wandered up towards the stairs, clearly wanting to go to his room. Yugi stepped aside as Yami headed upstairs smirking. He knew exactly what was up now. He was still smirking and looking up the stairs when Grandpa walked by. Grandpa stopped from going to his destination to stand by Yugi, looking curiously at Yugi's direction.

"What in the world are you doing, Yugi?" He asked incredulously when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

When hearing this, Yugi jumped. He didn't notice his grandpa standing next to him.

"Oh nothing, Gramps. I just had a revelation." Yugi reassured Gramps. After a pause, he added, "I'm not insane."

Gramps nodded before heading his way again. As he retreated to a room, he yelled behind his back, "If your revelation is true, make sure to watch it over and make ends meet."

The surprised teen watched his grandfather's retreating back, wondering about the confusing last comment. He then headed upstairs to take a peek on what Yami was doing.

When he tiptoed up the stairs and quietly looked inside the room, he saw Yami making something with paper while sitting at a desk, his back facing Yugi. Yugi raised an eyebrow to himself before tiptoeing back downstairs to watch some television.

The next day, Yugi and Yami headed towards school with Anzu. The three of them were engaged in a normal conversation about upcoming events, schoolwork, plans…etc. The three of them were caught up in talking about a new dueling event when something caught their eye. Right beside Yami (who was the closest) was a brick wall with a sign on it. It was a sign that had the Kaiba Corporation sign under it. It seemed as if there was some formal event that was happening. Upon seeing this, Yugi and Yami exchanged glances between each other.

"I heard of this." Anzu chipped. When both spiky-haired dudes looked at her in puzzlement, she continued. "Yea… I think Kaiba's having some meeting with some outside company and they were going to have this formal ball. A lot of important people are going."

"Huh." Yami replied in response. "That's interesting." They continued there walk to school.

Seto was sitting on top of a brick ledge waiting for Yami. When he'd returned home last night, he remembered the formal event that he had to hold. He had been planning to ask Yami to go since it was a "dance" after all, but after all the fun they had last night, it'd completely left his mind. Today, Seto was going to ask Yami to go. He needed some company anyway. The whole dance thing wasn't even his idea.

Lost in his train of thought, he missed Yami, Yugi and Anzu walk by him. He would have ignored them completely if not for Yami stopping on front of him and wave his arms in Seto's face. That broke Seto's thought as he looked at the moving hand in surprise, which turned into irritation. No one ever dares bother Seto and this came as a shock and annoyance. When he realized who owned that hand, his temper quickly simmered down. His cold blue eyes turned soft when met with crimson ones and sat there for a moment just staring into them. Yami just stood there with a raised eyebrow, but didn't dare move. He lowered his arm slowly as he stared back. Slowly, after a few seconds, Seto's mind reeled him back into reality to tell him that was looking into Yami's eyes. Seto quickly broke his gaze and looked away, a slight blush appearing in his cheeks. There was a moment of awkward silence…

But then the bell rang and the two teenagers blessed it before rushing to class together.

When they reached the door, the two of them were panting. The sensei looked at them with dismay.

"Yami, you are late. Why is that?" She didn't ask Seto, of course, as he entered the room silently and went to the corner of the classroom to work on his project on his laptop. "School's a waste," he used to say… but that was before he noticed Yami.

Yami hung his head as he went to his seat next to Yugi, who seemed to be smirking. Yami noticed and sent him a glare.

Seto, in the safety of his seat and laptop, cursed himself for revealing his feelings in such a way. He then cursed himself for forgetting to ask Yami about that dance AGAIN.

"Darn," he thought as his fingers flew past his keyboard, apparently immune to his thoughts.

After class, Seto called out his name, and like usual, Yami stayed behind to wait for Seto. He sent Seto a smile, which Seto returned, pretending to forget what happened before.  
He looked away afterwards though, which Yami found disappointing.

As the two of them walked together, Yami started the conversation.

"Seto, I didn't know that you were having some corporation dance event." It was straight to the point. Seto thanked Kami.

"Yea, I am. Do you want to go?" He asked. " I mean, it wasn't really my idea, dances and social events are so useless." He quickly added.

Yami smiled. "Yea, I want to go. Can I bring my friends too?"

"Uh… sure, why not." Seto cursed himself, but hey, at least Yami will be there.

Yami beamed. "The more the merrier!"

"Great," Seto said sarcastically, but Yami missed it.

-----------------------

Thank you for the reviews!! I love you all. I know the characters are pretty OOC… I'll try to fix that. Hehe. Do you like it so far? Send me your thoughts.  
I won't update until I get 5 reviews this time!!


	8. The formal party

They were to meet at Yugi's place on Tuesday night. Two nights after Seto had asked Yami to the dance. Two nights after Yami had walked home and told Yugi and the rest of the gang. Two nights after Yami started grinning like crazy at nothing in particular.

Tuesday night finally came. On the floor above the game shop, two teenagers were running about trying to get everything ready. One was more jumpy than the other.

"Yugi, where's my bowtie?"

"It's right here Yami."

"Yugi, where's my jacket?"

"Right here."

"How do I look, Yugi?"

"You look fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm… let's see… Nope. No, you look absolutely terrible."

"I do?!" A frightened voice inquired.

"No! You look fine. What do you want me to say? You look beautiful?" There was a snort of laughter.

"Yugi!" Yami eyed himself in the mirror, in search for anything wrong.

"You're perfectly fine." Yugi reassured him. "…Besides, I don't think Seto would care about how you look," He added thoughtfully. Yami blushed and looked away before Yugi could see.

"What in the world has this got to do with Seto?" Yami feigned surprise.

"Oh lighten up, Yami. I was only kidding." Yugi replied and stood up from the bed that was sitting on. He couldn't help but smirk at Yami.

"Don't give me that face, Yugi."

Yugi's smirk got even wider, and before he knew it, a pillow came flying to his face. He blinked for a moment before turning to look at Yami. Yami was looking into the mirror, turning his head this way and that way in an act of innocence.

"Yami!"

"What?"  
"Oh, you'll pay."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!" Pillows were thrown around the room but they soon stopped their flight when Yugi's grandfather opened the door. The cries and shouts that were between them ceased also. A pillow narrowly missed him by the shoulder, and all Grandpa could do was give them a weary look.

"Boys. You shouldn't be playing around. Not when you're dressed like that."

"Sorry, Gramps."

"Alright. Well, people are waiting for you downstairs, just wanted to let you know." Grandpa said before returning downstairs.

The pharaoh and his aibou exchanged glances before heading downstairs… correction, _raced _downstairs. Yugi ran for the door first, but Yami pulled him back as he ran for the door.

The group was downstairs, along with Seto and Mokuba. Seto was in the corner, glaring at the mass of talking people that were sitting on the couch. He then glanced at Mokuba, who seemed to be talking with them. Seto was the only one who was supposed to come over and pick the whole group up, as planned, but Mokuba followed along. "Mokuba would never take no as an answer," Seto thought as he looked affectionately at his little brother and chuckled a bit before averting his attention to look at the group. "I can't believe I agreed to invite them. I mean, this is a business party, after all…" but his thoughts were broken as he saw two teenagers laughing as they clambered down the halls. Seto couldn't help but stare. Well, for one thing, the two of them looked so close. His heart felt a throbbing pain. And second, Yami looked so damn good! Although his hair was still the same as always, his suit made him look extra good. It was like the one that Seto himself and all the other guys were wearing, but Yami's suit totally complemented his bodily features, showing nothing but the sleek outline of his lean body.

When the two boys (Yami and Yugi) reached downstairs, they greeted everyone in their living room. Anzu, who was wearing a peach evening gown, quickly got up from her seat between the bickering Jounochi and Honda and made a beeline for the two teens.

"Isn't this so great? We actually get to go to the dance! Thanks Yami." She gushed… or _tried_ to gush.

Then, Jounochi and Honda stopped their nameless bickering and headed towards Yugi, Yami, and Tea. Yami scanned his eyes around the room to see who was in the room. It seems like Mai, Serenity, and Otoogi had come too, along with Ryou. Not to mention Mokuba, but that was to be expected. Yami and Yugi greeted them, and soon, everyone was talking to one another again. Anzu had been talking to Yami about something, but Yami only looked at her with disinterest, too polite to do a thing about it. He scanned the room again, and this time, he saw Seto in the corner of the room. His eyes met the blue ones and he gave him a small smile. Seto couldn't help but blush and look away.

When Seto looked back, he saw Yami tell something to Anzu and walk away. Anzu looked at Yami's back with disappointment, but only Seto saw it. Yami headed towards Seto and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Seto. This is going to be fun."

Seto instinctively pulled at his white collar. "It's fine, Yami."

Yami gazed intensely at Seto and he felt hot. He pulled at his collar again.

"Um, Yami, I think we should leave now. I don't want to be late… after all, I'm the host." He grimaced a bit, causing Yami to laugh amiably.

When Seto, Yami, Yugi, and the rest of the group finally arrived to the destined place, Seto breathed out a little sigh of relief. He had just spent an hour and a half in a limo with a bunch of weirdoes. Back in the limo, Jounochi had sat by the windows and repeatedly played with the tinted windows. Up… down… up… down… it gave Seto a huge headache and he growled in annoyance. He restrained himself from killing the stupid mutt with his bare hands in front of everyone in his own limo. Then there were the high voices, the ever so annoying screeching and bickering. Seto shuddered at the thought of it. At least they're here now, and not in the limo.

Upon reaching the destination, Yami had to catch his breath. He couldn't imagine what he was seeing. The place seemed to be a big white building of old times. The front of the two-story building had marble columns supporting it. It had a balcony on the second window that overlooked a garden full of flowers of different colors. In the middle of the garden was a beautiful water fountain, squirting water up from spouts. From afar, they looked like multicolored dots. The front lawn was covered with lush grass, and a small birdhouse. When Yami entered the building, he gawked. He had just entered a huge room with streamers of assorted colors covering the walls and ceilings. The tables were equally spread across the rim of the room. The ceiling held small chandeliers that looked as if they held candles. The flames on the candles were bulbs of light. Off on the side was a bar that held various drinks and bottles. A staircase that led to the second floor was in the back of the room that circled upwards towards the second floor. The second floor was nothing but a small railing that faced the dance floor. There were some rooms and Yami suspected that they each had a balcony. Everything was very nice, but the thing that took Yami's breath away was the centerpiece. Its size surpassed all the other chandeliers, and the image of it was quite different. Hanging above the huge dance floor, its crystals twinkled and light within it illuminated the whole room.

Seto glanced at Yami's wide-open mouth and smiled. He knew that Yami would like this place. Why else would he rent this place? He looked around the room and checked his watch. People would be coming in a few minutes. He straightened his black suit and walked around the place. He walked towards the table that contained Yami, Yugi and the rest of the gang. Jounochi and Honda had already started to order food from the neatly dressed waiters walking by. He sat in the only empty chair, which was next to Yami and Mokuba. Yami was still gazing around before he realized that Seto had sat next to him.

"This place is amazing." Yami said. Seto only smirked. His smirk soon faded when he looked at Jounochi and Honda. He frowned.

"Let's hope there's enough food for the people who are coming."

When the hordes of people came in, Seto stood up from his seat and headed towards them. Yami kept a sharp eye on Seto at all times. He just couldn't take his eyes of Seto. "He looks so good with that suit," he mused to himself. Seto came back once in a while, but he always returned back to the more important people in the room, excluding Yami, that is.

Yami was having fun, to say the least. The food was good and his friends made the place even better. Sometimes, people would dance to the music that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Yami and his friends joked around and talked. Every so often, he would glance at Seto from the corner of his eye.

Seto was talking to people of other companies. He interacted with most of them, and now he was feeling tired and bored. "Social events," Seto snorted. "What a total waste of time." But what can he do? When talking, he let his mouth do all the work and his mind wandered. He glanced at Yami a few times. Yami seemed to be having a good time. "Too bad I'm not there." He thought bitterly to himself.

"Uh, excuse me, are you Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corp?" A female voice rang into his ears. He turned his attention to her, his cold eyes doing nothing but glaring at her.

"Yes. Do you need anything?" He spoke with a hint of annoyance.

The girl only smiled. "Hi. I'm here on account of your business. You held this event for my father, but since he is ill, I will be filling in." She held out her hand.

Seto blinked before shaking it.

Yami spied on Seto again. "Why is he talking to that girl for so long?" He wondered. He quickly scrutinized her appearance. She was no more than his or Seto's age, and she was no doubt very pretty. Her hair color was of a dark brown and she had sparkly green eyes. Yami would have thought nothing of this matter, it was only business, after all, but he saw Seto smile at her. Now that was something that Seto never did. Yami could felt an emotion boiling over his body. His eyes narrowed at the girl and the thing the emotion was swelling. Then, he just popped. He wanted nothing but to hurt that girl who had made Seto laugh, so he got up from his seat and said something unintelligible to his group of friends. They didn't pay much attention to him and just nodded. Only Yugi looked at him with curiosity and puzzlement.

Yami stormed past groups and clusters and headed straight towards Seto. Once he did, he wrapped his arm around Seto, which surprised Seto, the mysterious pretty girl, and Yami himself. He faked a smile at the girl.

"Hi Seto. Who's this girl?"  
"Uh… she's filling in for the company I was hosting this event for."

"Oh? How long have you been talking to her?"  
"I don't… know." Seto looked at Yami with an arched eyebrow. The girl checked her watch.

"Oh gosh. It's late. I guess I'll talk to you later. Okay, Seto?" She said.

Yami suppressed a growl. No one called him Seto except for him and some others. Now he was feeling completely pissed inside. His blind hate for the girl seemed to be increasing.

"Oh okay then. Bye." Yami could have sworn that Seto sounded dejected.

When the girl left, (the two guys were looking at her retreating back), Seto pulled away from Yami's arm, which happened to have been still draped around his shoulders.

"What was that for?!"

All confidence and hatred seemed to disappear as Yami rubbed his neck nervously. "You... you seemed to be cornered. I mean… you didn't look like you were having fun."

Seto glared at Yami. "What are you talking about? I _was_ having fun." He half shouted, half questions.

Yami guided his eyes everywhere but at Seto's face. Then he did something he would never do; he ran. He just turned around and ran up the winding stairs to the second floor. Yami heard Seto's footsteps behind him, but he didn't stop. He ran into one of the rooms and tried to close the door, but Seto was too fast. He stuck his foot between the rack of the door and wall and walked in. Yami backed away.

Seto looked at Yami with surprise for a second… then it hit him. Seto looked at Yami and smiled slightly. "You were jealous."

Yami gaped at him. He was moving his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Face it Yami, you like me. You like having me around." Seto moved towards Yami grinning.

Yami moved back a bit more. "I… I do not!" He yelled back. Panic was written all over his face.

Seto continued to move towards Yami. Yami kept backing away until he hit a wall. He was cornered! Yami looked about nervously and closed his eyes. When nothing happened, he opened one eye slightly and peeked at Seto. Seto was grinning wildly. His face in front of Yami's.  
"So close… so close!!" Yami thought. His adrenaline started to kick in, and euphoria flowed into his blood. He couldn't think of anything but just one thought… one thought that kept pounding in his head, urging him. And so, he just did it. He kissed Seto. He kissed Seto with fervor. With the passion he felt for Seto, he gave Seto a glimpse of his true feelings. And then, Yami stopped. Seto felt nothing but air, and longed for the warmth of the kiss. He moved forward to kiss Yami again, but Yami stopped him.

"I'm sorry Seto. I think I had too much to drink today." With that, he quickly left the room, leaving a confused Seto behind.

------------------------------------

Wow… that was long. I hope you like it! I worked long and hard on this… though it might have some mistakes.

And thank you for those reviews! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

"H-he kissed me!" Seto thought out loud. His perplexity was clearly shown on his face as Yami ran past him and out of the room. Seto did nothing but watch Yami run, contemplating whether he should run after Yami and demand an answer or not. Once Seto realized that it was a bit too late, since Yami had already ran downstairs, Seto decided to stay in the room. After all, he needs some time to think this whole situation over. But first, he should know where the heck he was. He looked around to see a room bare, save the stacks of chairs that lined the walls. Seto had a hunch that this room used to be a bedroom that was filled with lavish tapestries and the whole sort. The reason he knew was from the stone balcony that faced the outside. Because, no doubt, every polished man studies a place before he rents for a dinner party, right? No matter how beautiful it looks on the outside. Who knows what freakish things might have happened centuries ago. The sun had already set about an hour ago and now, stars and a bit of moonlight peeked into the room.

Seto walked into the balcony and perched his arms on the beams, looking out onto the balcony that overlooked a beautiful garden and fountain in the center. He saw people mingling and wreaking some havoc, "thanks to those imbeciles that Yami calls as friends," but quickly dismissed it as he replayed the scene before his mind, searching in earnest for anything but he drew a blank. Seto could have sworn that Yami's kiss was a bit more than alcohol, but he couldn't be sure. "Yami's unpredictable," Seto stated to himself as he shook his head.

-------

Yami did nothing but let his legs run mechanically. The only think on his mind was to get out of the room where he had lost control and accidentally let his emotions run his actions. Yami couldn't help but swear at own self and his blast body. "Damn brain stimulations," Yami muttered to himself as he stopped running. He gasped as he let oxygen into his lungs to carry oxygenated blood towards his body. He was out of breath, but that, along with the thin trail of sweat at his forehead, was insignificant at the moment. He needed to figure out where he was. His eyes scanned the land that he currently occupied, only to realize that he didn't run too far. He could still see the fancy white house in the horizon. Figuring that his home consisted of several hours of walking from here as to an hour of going back, Yami decided to go back. Besides, Yugi and his other friends might be wondering where he had disappeared off to… he could sense Yugi's worry through a sixth sense. Besides, what could hurt? Seeing Seto didn't mean that he had to talk to him. After making his decision, Yami shrugged to himself and began the walk back.

When Yami finally did reach the fancy house, he felt as if his legs were about to fall off. He had clearly mistaken the distance from where he had been to the house. "And all because of the empty space between them." Yami muttered inwardly. He trudged into the house and back to the table of his friends. They looked up when he approached the table to ask where he had been, but one look of his weary state, stopped them. There was some awkward conversation going on because they didn't know what they should exactly do, but Yami sent them a reassuring smile. Soon after that, the group of friends seemed to have relaxed a bit a returned to their conversations. Yugi could do nothing but send Yami looks that were clearly created from worry and curiosity. Yami could do nothing but look at his food and drink some more red wine.

Some more hours flew by before Seto came towards the table. When he approached, Seto noticed that Yami purposefully avoided eye contact. He felt something sink into his stomach but before he could act, he remembered that he was in front of his little brother, not to mention the mindless group who Yami calls friends. Seto could foretell that if he did anything out of the ordinary, at least someone would suspect something and prod him, and that was the **last** thing that Seto wanted into the huge pile of mess he already had.

"It's time to leave," he replied in his most monotonous voice.

The group made disappointed sounds but followed Seto back to the limo. Seto snorted at the group's response to his announcement. Like _he_ wanted to spend another hour in the limo with imbeciles, a hyperactive little brother, and an unresponsive "friend"? As if.

---------

It was late at night when Yami and Yugi arrived at the game shop, which they called home. When they opened the door, Yami mumbled something unintelligible before trudging upstairs. From what Yugi had seen in the limo ride back home, something had punctured Yami and Seto's relationship and Yugi was concerned. He only wanted the best for Yami and it pained Yugi to see Yami in this state. After watching Yami's retreating form, Yugi turned away from the staircase and grabbed the cordless phone on his way to the couch.

Yami was up in the bedroom that he shared with Yugi, sitting on the floor with his head leaning on one of the beds. He hadn't thought about it before, but his legs were still hurting him. He looked at them stretched out lazily on the floor and sighed. Why he actually ran was still on his mind. He was going to think about it in the limo ride home but the awkward silence with him and Seto stopped his mind from wandering. Yami was afraid. What if this was one of Seto's sick jokes? What if it was merely his source of entertainment and such? And as much as he would like to deny it, Yami was afraid of commitment. Any thought of rejection made Yami wince. After all, no pharaoh deserves to ever be rejected of any sort, right? Yami would take no risks, but the kiss that he had accidentally initiated. He had to resist his urge for hitting his head on something hard when that moment flashed through his head.

"Baka!" He scolded himself. "This is not what I wanted!"

---------

Once Seto and Mokuba reached home, Seto headed upstairs.

"I'm going to bed, Mokuba."  
"But Seto!"  
Seto sighed. "Mokuba, I've had a long day," Seto wrinkled his nose, "_socializing_. I need some rest okay?" With that, Seto headed upstairs to his bedroom. Mokuba couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong. He had exchanged glances with Yugi too many times in the limo to think otherwise. Gray eyes moved from the back of Seto's head to the phone as it rang. Mokuba spent no time hesitating, knowing fully well who was calling.

-----

Seto opened the door to his dark bedroom and headed for his king sized bed. He felt bad for leaving Mokuba but he had things on his mind that needed some serious sorting out. He heard his phone ring and Mokuba's voice picking up. At least Mokuba would have something to do right now. Now he needed to concentrate on himself for a while. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

Seto felt helpless, his true love, sending out mixed signals! What is a multi-billionaire/ most wanted bachelor of Japan/ lovesick guy to do? Well, the most pragmatic solution is to forget about everything and go on with life… and Seto decided to do just that…although he might have taken it just a bit too seriously.

The next day is school…   
Yami had not been able to talk to Seto for the whole day, considering that Seto and Yami didn't exactly sit next to each other in any of the classes they had together. Yami was not able to talk to Seto in the morning either, due to the fact that Yami had arrived to school a little later than usual. He had been up all night, unable to sleep and in the morning, Yugi wasn't able to wake Yami up for his life. When Yami wanted something, he had it, and apparently, Yami wanted sleep this morning. Yami propped his elbow on the table and laid his head in the palm of his hand. His eyes were eyeing the clock behind his teacher, waiting for the minute hand to reach the appropriate time for lunch. 

Yami was getting pretty impatient with the clock was about to do something irrational but stopped when he realized that the teacher had dismissed the class for lunch. Yugi and the rest of the group came over to his desk to go to lunch together. Upon entering the lush grounds outside of school, Yami spotted Seto alone off on the sides, under a tree, working away on his laptop. Yami muttered a hurried excuse and ran off, leaving a confused group and a pretty happy Yugi looking after him.

"What's up with him?" Anzu asked. Everyone just shrugged, none of them noticing the hint of jealousy in Anzu's voice. Instead, they just headed straight for their usually spot for lunch.

"Hi Seto…" Yami said timidly upon approaching the CEO.

"Hi Yami," Seto automatically responded, his cobalt eyes never moving away from the screen. Yami was standing over Seto, not knowing what to do, he slowly got down and sat next to Seto.

"Working?"

"Yes. I've been putting things off a bit lately. I need to get back on track." He answered.

Yami took out his lunch and began to eat. When he noticed that Seto didn't have anything, asked.

"Where's your lunch?"

"I don't have."  
"Oh… do you want some of mine?" Yami made a movement to give some of his rice to Seto.

"No. I'm not hungry."  
Yami looked at Seto for a while before taking back his food and eating it.

"Ok," was the reply.

After school, Yami looked around for Seto but couldn't find him anywhere. When Yugi and Tea came out, Yami told them to leave first. Normally, Yami would go home with the two but he wanted to walk home with Seto today. After lunch, Yami was sure the mention of the kiss wouldn't be mentioned and this had thoroughly relieved Yami. Yami was still waiting when the environment around the school was empty and did not leave until he made sure that the entire school was empty. As he walked home, he couldn't figure out why Seto wasn't there but decided to ask about it the next day.

The next day, during lunch, Yami went towards Seto again, who was still working on his laptop. Once again, Seto had told Yami that he did not bring lunch and that he was not hungry when Yami offered some of his own food. When Yami asked about where he was after school, Seto replied nonchalantly that he had business to do and had to leave school early. When Yami asked about going home with him today, Seto told him that he had yet another business to do. Then they would sit together silently, one eating while the other worked. The only noise was the soft consecutive tapping of Seto's fingers on the keyboard.

---  
When Seto arrived home, he found Mokuba already in his pajamas watching television. Mokuba looked up when he heard the door slam shut and ran over when he realized it was Seto.

"Seto! Why are you home so late?" Mokuba asked.

"Work," was Seto's only reply.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Mokuba inquired.  
"No. Did you eat your dinner yet?"  
"Yes, I ordered some food, but I saved some for you. Do you want it now?"  
"No thanks, Mokuba. I'll eat later. I'm not hungry and I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay big brother, I'll leave the food out for you later, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Big brother, you look tired. Stop working and go to sleep."  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a lot of work and I'm already behind schedule."

"Fine, but promise you'll eat and sleep soon, okay Seto?"  
"Alright."

With that, Seto walked upstairs to his office.

-----

It soon became a routine for Yami to sit next to Seto and offer him food. Seto always declined. Every night, Seto would come home late and Mokuba and Seto would have almost the exact same conversation as the first night. On some nights, Seto would sit down for a while and Mokuba would tell him about his day but soon afterwards, Seto would go upstairs to work. On one particular day, after watching Seto head up to his office, Mokuba couldn't help but feel a little worried. Seto was often like this a while ago… but that was before he became 'friends' with Yami. Mokuba's eyebrows furrowed while he though. He then picked up his phone and began dialing.


End file.
